Crazier
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Ashlee Winters just make Ciel Phantomhive crazier and crazier. Fluffy! Although a slight Mary-Sue warning. I might not have decribed the character easily :P


**Hey people! I'm gaga for Black Butler now! So here's a one shot for all those Ciel lovers everywhere!**

**Title: Crazier**

**Summary: Ashlee Winters just make Ciel Phantomhive go Crazier each time...**

**Genre: Romance**

**Ratings: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji or whatever! I also do not own _Crazier By Taylor Swift._**

* * *

_I'd never gone with the wind_  
_ Just let it flow_  
_ Let it take me where it wants to go_

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was one who doesn't care about anything. He doesn't have doesn't have family. What does he care about? People say that all he cares about is his butler and the Funtom Company. Oh but it's more then that.

* * *

_You open the door_  
_ There's so much more_

* * *

Ciel was getting some things in the town when a girl with hazelnut brown eyes came barging in. "Abernear!" Her sweet voice said. People started to whisper, "_Ashlee Winters...Thief...Parents...Killed...scary...Anti-social." _That was all that Ciel could catch from the conversation next to him. For some odd reason, he was yearning to go and just put his hands into her smooth long black hair. "Cool it Winters! I have your money! Depends if you have my goods." Ashlee glared at him before putting some expensive crowns on the table and walking away with the money. "Young Master. Time to go." Ciel raised an eyebrow. _Ashlee Winters..._

* * *

_I've never seen it before_  
_ I was trying to fly_

* * *

Ciel was trying to inspect the toy airplane and trying to make it fly by its own with electricity then he started to try to make it fly when the girl from town caught it. "You know that the airplane wings has to be the same exact length or it won't fly. It messes with Einstein's theory of gravity, similiar to the way birds are flying." Ciel had his eyes widened and Sebastian had an amused smirk. "Yes. I just hadn't finished tweeking the flaws yet."

* * *

_ But I couldn't find wings_  
_ But you came along and you changed everything_

* * *

Ciel felt so...Happy when he was talking to her right there. He felt as if he could do anything with her by his side. And before he knew it, he let his traitorous heart tal for him. "You seem to at least be smart. How about you go to a ball with me tomorrow night." And the instant he let out the words, he blushed a tint of pinkness on his cheeks. Ashlee raised an eyebrow, "Ciel Phantomhive, asking me, Ashlee Winters, a pheasant that sank as low as stealing from people, to a ball?" Ciel blushed even more. He nodded and a sight that is rare to all people. Ashlee Winters blushed and said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Then in a minute, she kissed Ciel's cheek and she dissapeared. Ciel blushed and held his cheek. "Young...Master? Are you possibly falling for Miss Winters?" Ciel blushed before glaring at him. "Don't be rediculous! Sebastian, take me home." "As you wish, Young Master." _But what happens if I am? _Ciel shook his head away from the thought.

* * *

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_

* * *

Ciel saw Ashlee wearing a lavender gown, so unlike the thief outfit she was known notoriously for wearing. Her hair was held up and sparkles were glued to it, she was talking to Elizabeth when a slow song started. Ciel put up his courage**(he broke up with Lizzy. I know sad but I dont like Lizzy that much...Don't ask.) **and walked over to Ashlee. "Evening M'lady, I have to say that you look beautiful tonight." He said while bowing and holding a seductive glint in his eyes. Ashlee turned around and she was with moles, red hair and SOOO much make up. "Earl Phantomhive! Have I let you know that I am engaged!" She hit him with her fan and walked away. Ciel glared at him while feeling his face blushed from embarrassment. An angelic chuckled disturbed him from his anger, he turned around and saw the real Ashlee in a rose red gown with sparkles all over it. "Good Evening Miss Winters, I would snap at you but you are too pretty to be angry at. She blushed and smiled, "Are you going to ask me to dance? The songs not going to go on forever, you know?" She teased light heartedly. Ciel had a real smile, _I forgot the feeling of smiling because of happiness...Now I know. _"Shall we dance M'lady?" Ashlee bit back a giggle and started to dance with him. He lifted her off the ground and spn her by the waist. _Good thing I'm thin! _She thought to herself.

* * *

_ You make me crazier , crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

Ciel looked at Ashlee in her Golden eyes, He suddenly started to feel dizzy. Like it was a drug that he can live with and only live with. Ciel started to look at her lips and felt a tempting urge to just smashed his lips to hers. Ciel bit his bottom lip and started to think very hard, _Ashlee Winters, you make me crazier and crazier. I'm falling and I will just get lost in your eyes._

* * *

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_  
_ Every sky was your own kind of blue_

* * *

Since the ball, Ciel asked (begged) her to stay at the mansion with him. It was a miracle that she said yes. Sebastian has taken a liking to her too, Ciel as currently watching Ashlee helping Sebastian with the black cat that Ashlee and Sebastian loves so much. Ashlee was nothing with what the townspeople said about her. She was sweet,kind and...Everything Ciel wanted in a girl. Suddenly thunder struck, "Ahh!" Ashlee ran inside the house and and went to stand near the window. "Aww I wish the weather would be clear again..." An hour later, the sky became clear with no sign of rain whatsoever. _The sky was your own kind of blue..._

* * *

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_  
_ And you made it so real_

* * *

Ciel had Ashlee in his arms, his bluish hair covering his eyes as his good eye was closed. His chin was on her shoulder as she was reading _Pride And Prejudice. _A bad habit of yours was when you were reading and nothing could disturb you, making Sebastian very annoyed. Only Ciel could. Ciel felt something heavy on his chest and saw the brunette asleep. He smiled as he carried her, bridal style, to her room.

* * *

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
_ You opened my eyes_  
_ And you made me believe_

* * *

Ciel started walking and walking, he was going to tell Ashlee about his crush to her. "Ciel?" He turned around and smiled lovingly, "Ash. Come here." SHe walked to him and immediatly she was in Ciel's arms. "I-I like...no...love you Ashlee Winters! I love you!" He said while hugging Ashlee tighter. "C-Ciel..." Ciel looked at Ashlee before smashing his lips to her gentle ones. Ashlee eyes widened in surprise before warming into the kiss. Ciel relaxed immediatly, "I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive. " Ciel felt a burst of joy. He hugged her again.

* * *

_Baby you showed me what living is for_  
_ I don't wanna hide anymore_  
_ Oh oh_

* * *

Ashlee felt a lot of things going through her, happiness,hope,worridness and most of all, nervousness. "A-Are you sure, Ciel?" Ciel looked at Ashlee and smiled, "Now when am I never sure of myself?" Ashlee rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah all great and powerful Phantomhive." She teased. "You ready, Winters?" Ashlee smiled and nodded confiidently. "Sebastian?" "Yes Young Master." The doors opened and the sounds of gasps were heard.

* * *

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
_ You spin me around_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier_  
_ Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_  
_ You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_  
_ Crazier, crazier, crazier_

* * *

**_Ten Years Later_**

Ashlee danced with Ciel while smiling, Ciel's both eyes were blue again. Sebastian had let go of Ciel's soul with Ashlee begging and love from the couple could convinced anything. Sebastian was still the immortal demon butler for the Phantomhive's, they were currently attending Elizabeth's wedding to Alois Trancy. At first, Ciel was not going until a silent whisper from a certain brunette Phantomhive. "You'll go and be good and I'll give you something good tonight." Ciel knew he was as good as gone when he heard that seductive voice.

Ashlee felt a tug and beamed happily, "Aww... Belle." She carried the 4 year old in hand and the four year old had reached out for his father. Yes father, Ciel Phantomhive was a father. And a darn good one at that! Ciel looked surprised at the four year old and glared at the demon butler, "How did you get here? I thought Sebastian was suppose to be with you?" Sebastian just smiled.

Ciel rolled his eyes and just hugged his two most important and most loved girls in the world. _Ashlee Winters, you just make me crazier and crazier every single time I kiss you. _

Sebastian smiled when someone asked him, "I never imagined to have Ciel Phantomhive married to a pheasant, moreover, a thief! It must have been fate's work for this to happen." Sebastian just smiled dearly at the couple he had served for more than a decade. "What can I say, they are one hell of a couple."


End file.
